


Scarred Past

by WhatifStoryTeller



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Devil Fruit, Established Relationship, F/M, Fault, FemLuffy, FemaleLuffy, Friendship, Nightmares, Original villain - Freeform, Other, Party, Romance, Secret Past, Tragedy, genderbent, zolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatifStoryTeller/pseuds/WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With blood spattered on her hands, Luka ends up in unknown lands. Each time she closes her eyes, they are there waiting for her. Their smiles, full of love and caring, yet it was all lost in a blink of an eye. Their forms fade away, yet her arm never reaches them. </p><p>Her crew is always behind her, but on the one chance that they aren't, what will happened to the rubber girl?</p><p>Will Zoro be able to protect her, like he has always done?</p><p>Fem!Luffy Established ZoLu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day on the Sunny. The crew members were resting along the deck. Each one was busied with their own time consuming activity. Zoro, the green haired, was in his training room, the crow's nest of the ship. Sweat dripped down his abs as he trained with his heaviest weights. He grunted each time he lifted the weight above his head.

Luka, a rubberly girl, sat across the room. Her eyes watched each movement he made. She even tried mincing his actions, but she kept tangling herself up in her own limbs.

She tried training with his other weights. The ones she picked up were the lightest; but not to the average human- Usopp. Luka had no problem lifting the weight. It was actually quite easy. She tried this for awhile, but within minutes she grew bored of it.

The weight fell to the ground, and Zoro looked at her with a questioning expression. She fell to the ground and sighed, "I'm bored..."

Zoro paused with his weigh in midair. "Go play with Usopp or Chopper," he suggested with a weak shrug. And then he went back to his training.

Luka stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed his weight; stopping him from training. "But I want you to play with me!" she pouted with her pink lips puckered out.

"Can't. I'm training," he said. In order to get stronger, he had to train; even if that meant saying no to Luka, which was one of the hardest things to do when she pulled on her puppy-dog face. Which she tried with her lip budging out. "I will watch you from here, alright?"

"Nope. I want Zoro to play with!" She leaned on his side and let go of the weight. Zoro wasn't quite ready for that as the weight dropped down onto his arm. Luka covered her mouth before she could laugh. But once Zoro grunted, she couldn't help it, and she started rolling on the ground; holding onto her stomach.

After the laughing fit, she sat up with a huge grin. "Now you can play with me~!" Luka cheered. She stood up, and looked at the green haired with her brown sparkling eyes.

His face was serious as he removed the weight and placed it back with the others. He should have known it was bad idea training with Luka in the room. He wiped the sweat rolling down his dark skin, and dressed himself in his plain white shirt. It covered up his numerous scars across his chest from the journey. He took a light gulp of water to cool down.

Luka pulled on his arms, dragging him towards the door that led to the deck.

She climbed down the ladder, and placed her feet on the deck. The sun shined on her strawhat and she smiled. "Yo! Usopp! Chopper! We're playing hide 'n seek!"

Usopp yelped from his workplace. He placed his tools on the desk, and jumped the rail leading to the deck.

The infirmary door opened, and Chopper came running out. His small hoofs clattered across the wooden planks when he tripped over a loose nail.

Usopp bent over and laughed, as did Luka at their smaller friend. Usopp, slowly, walked over and helped Chopper back on his hooves.

Zoro yawned; he was hoping this would happen quickly and be done with it. Afterwards he could take a nap, if Luka allows.

"Zoro say he would be it!" Luka grinned; pulling Zoro forward. Zoro glanced back at her for that statement with furrowed brows. Usopp gulped at the thought of Zoro's means of finding them. He could just imagine Zoro's swords cutting boxes, barrels and popes, just to find them. Chopper reached his arms out and squealed. It was nice having someone 'it' since they usually just run around chasing each other; playing tag instead of hide 'n seek

"Count to 30!" exclaimed Chopper.

Zoro, in return, gave a weak nod.

He turned around, and faced the wall. Within those few seconds, he cursed ever getting into this. He could never go against Luka; no matter what. It's been like that the first day they met. And now he was cursed for life; not that he dislikes it that much.

He started counting down the numbers. Within seconds, he was already to zero. He itch his head; he could have sworn there were words you was suppose to announce. 'Oh well,' he thought; shrugging it off. He walked around the deck; no matter how many right's he made, he always gotten back to the base.

"Mr. Swordsman, maybe you should try a different route?" suggested Robin from the upper deck. She took a slip of her tea and lay it back on the table. Her legs were crossed as her eyes stared at Zoro; who grunted and took her advice. The sides of her lips rose and she giggled at the stubborn swordsman.

He opened the door, and tried the inside of the boat. He walked pass numerous rooms before finally opening one that led to the kitchen. Sanji was cooking. He was singing a sweet melody till he noticed Zoro was inside of the room. He chopped the vegetable with a sharp thrust, and his movements fasten. "What you want, Mosshead?"

"Nothing, Curlybrow," he answered back. After moments of looking under the table, and closet, Zoro stared at Sanji. "Where's Luka?"

"She's not in here," Sanji answered calmly. He didn't even glance at the green haired and continued his slicing.

"It's Luka. She's always in here."

"Not when she's with you..." the blond muttered under his breath with resentment. With a swift movement, he chopped the lettuce picturing someone's face.

Zoro's face turned slightly red and in moments the two were face-to-face. "What's that suppose to mean, Curlybrow?"

"Just like I said, Marimo," thundered Sanji. He raised his brow and glared that the green haired.

Zoro's temper rose till he heard snickering coming somewhere in the kitchen. He looked from its source to Sanji. A smirk planted on the swordsman's face. He followed the light snickers to its source, the storage.

Zoro sighed and opened the door. Luka's back landed on the ground and she looked up at Zoro. She was standing right against the door, since she heard Zoro coming in, and fell when it opened up. Food crumbs circled around her mouth, and Sanji rolled his eyes. She was only in there for minutes, yet she already gotten into the food in the matter of moments.

"There, I played. Now I'm going to take a nap," Zoro yawned. He stretched his sniff muscles.

Luka hopped onto her feet. "Yeah," she yawned, "I'm tired too." She leaned onto Zoro's muscular arms; following him out onto the deck.

Sanji slashed the potatoes apart, and glared at Zoro through the kitchen window; if only glares could kill. "Treating a lady like that..." he mumbled to himself, "Poor Luka-sama..."

Usopp and Chopper waited inside of the cabinet, they felt forgotten. Sanji knocked on the door, telling it was time to come out after the two left.

Zoro choose the closest wall, and leaned his back on it. It might have been uncomfortable, but he was used to it. If he could lean on it, then it was a resting place; this accounts for voclanos and instead of wells as well. He lay his arms behind his head and nodded off to sleep.

Luka sat next to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. She rested her head on his chest, using it as a pillow, and fell to sleep. She laid her strawhat next to her. A white neckband wrapped around as its ribbon with red beads above it.

Luka loved that hat, so she kept it close. Just like how Zoro loved a treasured sword of his.

The crew members glanced their way; some giggled. Like the two other women of the ship. Nami glanced over their way with a pen tip between her lips. These were the same two doofus she decided to follow, and here they were, laying on top of each other like they had done in the fishing boat. While Robin giggled at their young love, even though they never admitted it. She knew there was something between them, and it certainly was.

Sanji glared.

Franky, the cyborg, looked out of his hatch and onto the couple. He whispered at them with a chuckle, and then climbed out of his downstairs workshop. His giant feet stompted against the ground as he went up to the upper deck with the other three; Nami, Robin, and Brook. The old skeleton was playing a song. It was a soft melody, and even though it was the two girls who were listening, the song was mainly for the sleeping pair on the lower deck.

Usopp stuck his tongue out at Zoro; the only time he could do something without being attacked. "You were suppose to find us too..." he mumbled as he walked away.

Once the sun started disappearing, Robin covered them up with a blanket. She chuckled as she walked away from the two love birds. Everyone was asleep by the time the moon came out. Everyone except Brook. He was playing his music in the Bird Nest on this starry night.

Nobody saw Luka.

She was wriggling around on the deck. When those imagines started playing through her mind, she moved away from the sleeping swordsman.

Her limbs thrashed against the wood planks.

Her teeth grind as her head shook.

Horror images crossed her mind and she couldn't shake it off.

Her breathing became harder and heavier.

Her figure began to sweat.

Finally, her eyes opened and she bolted right up. She looked at her hands.

Red.

She saw blood.

Fresh blood.

"No...No..." she mumbled. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She shook her head and held her hat close. The images were still there. "No...Sa..."

Her feet wobbled across the deck as she moved inside to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror; the image displayed back to her, wasn't something she was expecting.

Everything seemed normal, but not until taking a closer look. Her eyes were red from tears. Dark circles formed under her eyes. Eye crust at the edges of her eyelids. Her hair was tangled and unruly. Her fingernails were bitten, uneven; blood formed at the edges.

Blood.

It was all over her hands.

She turned the sink on, and scrubbed the blood off. But it wouldn't come off. She scrubbed it harder and harder; but it stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon there was a knock at the door, and Luka quickly turned the sink off. "Yeah?" she questioned to whoever was on the other side. She could have sworn there wasn't anyone else awake in the ship; maybe she woke one of them up during her nightmare.

"Luka-san?" questioned Brook from the other side of the door. "Something wrong?"

"Ah...N-Nothing!" she answered. She took a breath and calmed herself; not looking in the mirror again. The sight in the mirror was too real for her. She opened the door, and there stood Brook.

His teeth curled into what looked like a smile. "Are you not tired?"

"Yes," the black haired girl answered and covered her mouth when a yawn was about to escape. She didn't think she could go back to sleep again that night.

"Mind if you join me for some tea?" he offered in a calm tone. She nodded her head. She rather be with someone than alone, especially on this dark night.

Soon the two of them were inside of the crow's nest. All of Zoro's training equipment was on the other side of the room in a nicly stacked pile. Brook sat in a chair opposite from hers. He moved the cups around, and poured fresh tea in her cup. He lifted the cup of tea to his teeth. "Luka-san, if something bothering you, I'm all ears. Well, I don't have ears! Skull joke! Yohohoho!" he joked to lighten the mood.

"It's nothing, Brook. I just had a bad dream." She shrugged her shoulders to stop Brook from asking more.

He opened his mouth as if to ask, but then closed it. Finally, he took a slip of his tea; and rested it back on the table. His teeth positioned back into a straight line as he stared at the girl. "Will you be up all night?"

"Yeah," she plainly answered. A yawn tugged at the corners of her mouth.

The skeleton's eye holes widen as he saw her fighting off the tiredness. He grinned, "I have this new song. Do you want to hear?"

She nodded her head with a joyous smile as if the dream never happened. All thoughts of that vanished from her mind as she listened to Brook's song. It was a soft tone with light keys being played.

Her eyes began to slowly close, and Brook smiled. He chose the perfect song to put her to sleep. He lifted her up, and laid her in a nearby couch with a cover.

"Goodnight Luka-san. Sorry for tricking you." He stated with a faint tone of dismay for such an act he perform on his captain.

The old skeleton rested back in his seat and continued to play the same melody with his brittle fingers.

...

In the morning, the rubber girl awoke to the smells of food. She sat up in the couch, and wondered where she was. It took her a couple moments to regain focus; and she noticed she was in the crow's nest. "Good morning, Luka-san~!" greeted Brook from the window. He was looking down at the sea, at the crew. "Sanji-san just started cooking."

The girl didn't even wait. She stood up and dashed down to the kitchen with only food on her mind. The door flung opened and she glanced around, Sanji was at the sink washing some fruits. He took noticed of Luka, and greeted her with a smile. "Good morning Luka-sama~! Food will be ready soon."

"I'm hungry now..." she pouted. She sat in her normal seat and laid her head on the table. She was still tired even if she slept seven hours, she still missed sleep on the other nights; which caused the dark circles to appear. She just hoped that no one would notice her color changed. It would worried her crew; and make her answered some questions.

She didn't want either.

"Here, snack on this." The blonde chef carried a whole plate to her place at the table. Luka's eyes widen, and drool dripped from her mouth. She didn't wait, and started digging in; no fork needed. She used her hands and ate the food on her plate.

The door opened, and Zoro walked in. He eyed Luka with a strange look behind he took his place next to her seat. The green haired opened his mouth to ask where she was, but he closed it as the cook walked to the table. "Breakfast isn't done, Bastard. Leave before I kick ya out!" he threaten.

Zoro, in return, gave Sanji a smug grin and leaned back in his chair; placing his feet on the table. "You and what army? The Dumbass Army?" he teased the blond.

Soon the two were head against head as insult was exchange back and forth.

Robin walked into the door, and without a glance away from her book, she informed the blonde, "Sanji, food's done."

"Huh?" questioned Sanji. He turned around, and indeed, the food was ready. He hopped over the counter and lifted the freshly cooked food from the stove. "Nami-swan~! Luka-samu~! Robin-chauw~! Your food is ready~!" he cooed from his window.

Robin giggled at his actions and placed herself at the table.

His tone changed as he called the boys down to breakfast.

Franky swiped the door opened, "SUPERRR MORNING EVERYBODY! Today, I'm feeling GREAT!" His giant feet thundered across the ground.

Brook came after him. He walked in with such grace, and took a seat on the other side of Luka. His fingers hummed on the table as Sanji hurried to get the food on the table. Chopper hurried in, and sat in his sat. He stretched his limbs and started eating the food on his plate.

Nami yawned, and pulled a seat by Franky's. She laid her head down on the table. "Coffee..." she moaned.

"Coming up~!" cheered Sanji from behind the counter. He lifted the pot from the stove, and poured hot liquid into four cups. He laid one in front of Nami, Robin, and then Brook; and he slipped some from his own cup.

"Thank you, Cook-san," gestured Robin. She picked up her cup, and took a slip.

Usopp lay on the doorway and moaned. Luka was already scooping up most of the food; leaving little left for the rest of them.

After all of them ate, mostly Luka, they left the kitchen. Luka sat on the figure head and looked out into the depths of the ocean; behind her was snoring. Zoro fell asleep, resting along the rails.

Luka gave a small grin, but it quickly vanished. She looked at her hands. Hours ago, they were painted red, and now there was nothing to show of it. Her hands were the same color as they always been; maybe a bit paler, but that's it. She looked at the ocean, and remembers a faint memory. A happy memory.

It was a small memory, but it was something joyous. Her. Ace. Sabo. All three of them were sitting around a camp fire. Ace was roosting marshmallows, while Luka was eating them. Sabo said something, but it faded from all of those years. All she could remember were all three of them laughing. Then, they head Dadan yelling, so they ran off into the distance.

Luka bent over, and looked at her hat. "Ace...Sabo..." she mumbled.

"Huh?" Zoro sat up. He turned, and looked at her humbled figure, "Did you say something?"

"It's nothing, Zoro," she yelped. She didn't even noticed she say it out loud.

...

Zoro yawned and leaned his head back on the railing. His eyelids closed half way; he was watching Luka. It was unlike her to be this way. He shrugged; tonight he will ask her about it, but that's after he finished his nap. "Hey, Zoro," she called.

He lifted up his head. "Yeah, what is it?"

Luka pointed to the sky. "It's about dinner time."

"Is that all that's ever in your head?" he asked her.

"Yep!" she answered plainly as if that was the most stupid question ever. "I wonder if Sanji has it ready yet..."

"Stupid Dartboard..." he muttered under his breath.

"Hopefully there would be lots of meat!"

Zoro smirked. She should know by now that's all Sanji ever cooks; for his 'Luka-sama~!' He chuckled, "And sake!"

Luka smiled; all earlier thoughts of that nightmare hurried into a corner of her mind. Now, she was smiling a real smile.

"Luka! Come look at this!" Usopp called over from his desk. He was hunched over his tools and blueprints. In his hands was an unusual object that was turning and moving.

Luka stretched up, and wiped her face in case anything was left on it. "What is that?" she asked once she jumped over there. He yelped from her sudden appearance. The object in his hand turned in circles. One end of it was lightening, and it burnt down to the end; Usopp almost dropped it.

"I call this, Sparkler~!"

"What about Sparkly Sparkly Boom Stick?" she suggested.

"My invention, my name," he stuck at his tongue at her; and crossed his arms as if to express he was done with discussing the name. Luka was more intent at the burning object than anything else. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She itch her head.

"Nami-swan~!" Luka heard behind her. "How far from the nearest island?"

"Two days, why?" Nami asked the blond. She flipped a page in her newspaper without looking at Sanji. Thoughts popped up in Luka's mind. She couldn't wait to get to an island. All of the adventure she could have. All of the trouble she will cause.

There was a slight paused before an answer, "We are running low on supplies."

"Have them go fishing."

Usopp, who also overheard the conversation, said, "I will go get the bait." He grabbed his 'Sparkler' and went into the ship. Within minutes, he opened the door, and over his shoulder were three fishing poles. The longest was his. The thickest was Luka's. And, of course, the smallest was Chopper's. "Yo! Chopper! Come here!"

Chopper's head peaked out of the infirmary. His body hidden, as he was still messing with his medical items. "Yes?"

"Let's fish!" Luka told him.

Chopper smiled, and closed the door behind coming out. "I'm going to catch the biggest!" he declared with his hand held high.

"Haven't I told you, I catch a record breaker at my home island. It was over 800 feet! Feed the entire island for months!" Usopp lied. Both Luka and Chopper believed him. He walked over to their normal fishing place; next to Zoro since Luka has a record of falling in the sea.

"For months? Now I'm hungry..." she muttered.

"With you around, it wouldn't last a day," Usopp joked.

Chopper sat on the railing. His feet over the edge. Luka and Usopp did the same thing. Usopp passed the fishing lines down, and started baiting his own rod. He leaned his face it to the worm he just hooked, "You better bring back some big ones." The worm spiraled its tiny head; not listening to Usopp.

Luka eyed her worm. Her stomach grumbled. Oh, how much she wanted something to eat. And it was so close. "Luka! No!" Chopper yelped at her as she closed in on her worm. "You are not a fish!"

"Oh..." she frowned, but her smile soon returned. She cast the line out into the sea, and it plunged into the water.

"Eh...you have to get it farther out," Usopp told her. She looked down at her line, and pulled it out. She, once more, caste her line in. This time the line was a bit farther out. Usopp cast his line out into the water. It was farther than any of their'; even Chopper couldn't managed that much range. His was in the middle of Luka's and Usopp's line.

They fished for an hour, but nothing came. Their lines were always empty. Even the worm left them. "No luck..." muttered Usopp. He eyed Luka from the side. She was being nosy as possible as they were fishing. It was like she went into the kitchen and smacks the pans together.

Chopper looked into the bait cup. There weren't anything left inside of them. He moaned, and put the laid back on top. "No more bait..." he reported. They won't be able to fish till they gotten to the next island.

Luka yawned. She leaned back, far enough, and fell to the ground. Her eyes closed; threatening to not open again till she got her sleep.

"Luka...?" questioned Chopper as he jumped from the rail. Luka's figure started snoring.

"Come on," Usopp pointed at Luka, "Let's move her out of the way." Chopper changed formed, and move her closer to Zoro. Once that was done, he changed back to his normal cute form. They moved away from the couple, and walked to the kitchen to report their findings of fish; none. "She must be tired from the lack of food," suggested Usopp.

Chopper nibbled his claws. "I hope so..." He thought he saw dark circles under her eyes, but he was paying attention. If that was so, this has been an ongoing thing. Not just missing one night of sleep, but she was often missing sleep. He just hoped that wasn't the case.

"Yo, Sanji!" Usopp knocked at the door. He waited for an answer, since he would be beaten up if when he just walked in while Sanji was cooking.

There wasn't an answer. "Sanji! It's me, Usopp! Hello!"

"Oh, it's you, come in." They heard him from the other side of the door. Usopp opened the door, and got ready to tell Sanji about they couldn't catch anything, and there's no more bait.

Chopper leaned on the edge of the door. His mind was too troubled to focus on what was going on in front of him. Usopp tapped his shoulder, making the reindeer jump. "WHAT?!" he squealed.

"You tell him," Usopp whispered.

The reindeer shook its tiny head.

"Come on, I don't want to be beaten up."

Sanji took a couple steps forward. "If you don't say what it is, I'm going to beat you anyways."

Both of them gulped, and started finishing each other sentences. "We were fishing..."

"...and we couldn't catch anything."

"We lost all..."

"...of our bait."

Sanji flicked his cigarette. "Chopper," he called. Chopper stood up on his toes. "You are going to be the bait."

"WHAT?!" screamed Chopper. He ran outside of the kitchen. "MURDERER!" he yelled.

"Nice going," sighed Usopp. He stood in the kitchen till Sanji threw a knife right above his head. He screamed and run out the kitchen. "PSYCHO!"

Both of them were running all over the ship; making noise wherever they went. Nami lifted her head, and questioned why they were screaming Murderer, but she didn't get an answer since they ran pass her. They ran before tripping over a wood plank, and falling into the sleeping couple by the rails.

Bodies' parts were jumbled around. Usopp smiled and Zoro threw everyone off of him and Luka. Luka sat up and moaned. She held her head; which Chopper hit when he was free falling. She looked at the two of them; which they were gulping at the green angry force they unleashed; Zoro. He stood up, and glared at the two who wake him up. "What was that for?" he asked in a deadly tone.

Usopp itch his neck. Chopper bend over, "We didn't mean to! We were running away from Sanji!"

"You were playing tag without me?" pouted the black-haired. Her lips peaked out, and she leaned her head to the side.

"He was trying to kill me!" gulped Chopper. He held onto his body. He wasn't bait!

"He finally went crazy," smirked Zoro.

Luka put a finger to her shin, "I wonder if that makes meat taste bad."

"He THREW a KNIFE at ME!" Usopp shouted with his arms in the air. "Almost cut my head off!"

"Bait! He was going to use me as BAIT!" squealed Chopper.

"You wouldn't be bad as bait," Luka stated as a passing thought.

Zoro smirked at Luka's statement. Chopper gulped and his eyes enlarged at Luka. "Crazy!"

The black-haired girl stretched her head back, and her figure starting shaking. Bellows of laughter came next. Zoro yawned, and stretched his arms behind Luka's shoulder. Usopp and Chopper just looked at each other, then back at the others. They gulped, and slowly walked away from them.

"Finally!" sighed Nami. She was so close to blowing up at the crew, but now the noise was gone. She rested back in her chair, and tilted her shades. She relaxed her body and took a slip from her drink.

Zoro abruptly got up without warning. He started walking off into the direction of the training room, but once he didn't heard footsteps following him, he turned around and stared at Luka. He waited as she lifted herself from the ground and yawned.

A smile pulled at the sides of her cheeks, and she stared at Zoro's back as he turned around and started walking to the training room. She held her breath, and took steps forward; increasing her pace with each one till she was running. She lunged forward and targeted Zoro's back.

"What-?!" yelped Zoro. He was forced forward from the surprising attack from Luka. He stepped forward behind he fell flat on the ground. He calmed his nerves, and slowly returned to his normal pace with Luka on his back.

Her legs jiggled down in front of his legs. Her face cushioned itself between his neck and shoulder. Her famous grin planted on her face. "Onward horsey!" she pointed forward

He grinned back at her, "Call me that one more time, and you ain't getting nowhere."

Her grin disappeared into a small pout. She slacked her lips, and her smile returned. "Onward Marimo!" She kept her finger forward; aimed right at the door.

Sanji's voice echoed in Zoro's mind. No matter what, Luka calling him that was way better than Sanji calling him that.

They gotten to the door, and Zoro opened it. "Ride's over." Luka slowly gotten up from his back, and stood behind him as he climbed into his training room. He gotten in there and everything was in the same place as last night. Nothing changed; just like how he liked it. Except...there was an odd object laid on the counter that he didn't leave there.

Luka piled behind him, "Move it, Zoro."

He took a quick glance behind him, before moving out of the way. "Luka, did you leave that in here?" He pointed over to the corner.

She turned and looked at the counter. Her eyes budged and she grabbed her hat; quickly jumping forward to the table. She picked up the red beads, and held them to her face. She stared at the single beads that jingled in her hands. "How did these get here?" she wondered out loud.

Zoro stretched by his weights. "Were you sleep walking?"

She shook her head and looked at the necklace. She turned it over, and gazed at the two faces in the front. A smile. A frown.

'Ace...' she thought as she griped the string. She smooths it over her head, and wore it as a necklace.

The green-haired watch her with her hat and these 'add-ons'. "Is something wrong?"

She glanced his way quickly and placed her hat back on her head. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just hungry."

Zoro didn't seem pleased with that response, but he let it go...for now. He picked up the nearest weight and threw it at her; she barely caught it. If she waited one more second, it would have slammed into the wall. "Your timing is off."

She snuffled a yawn, and tried to look remotely interested in the weight. He closed his eyes and took a breath before lifting his weight; which was at least 30 times larger than Luka's. But, Luka could even pick the weight up; she just chooses the lightest to give her something to do with her arms.

He couldn't help the bugging feeling in his stomach.

Luka's timing was never off.

That deeply concerned him.


	3. Chapter 3

Under the watchful eye of Zoro, Luka trained. She wasn't even breaking a sweat at her mild exercises. On the other hand, Zoro sweated like a pig. His white shirt was soaked with sweat until he finally threw it to the side. His muscles tensed as he lifted the weight with one arm, over his head. He waited for a second, and brought the weight back down. He kept doing this over and over.

Luka was watching Zoro's every movement. It was the only thing within the room to keep her focus on. She tried the same movements as him, but, like always, failing. Unlike other times, she was slower and clumsier than before. Her weights would cling together. She would step on her own feet. Her hair would unbalance her and she would fall to one side. She was being a total klutz today.

"Luka, leave," Zoro ordered after the twentieth time she fell on top of him. Her limbs were tingled behind his arms and chest.

She looked at him and pouted. "Sorry," she said, hoping that would change his mind.

He didn't response, so she took this as a sign to leave the room. She sighed and climbed out of the room. Outside, the sunlight greeted her. Her tired eyes strained against the sunlight; blocking it with her hand. Everyone on the ship was doing their own tasks. "I'm bored..." she sighed.

She looked at Franky's lair, hoping to catch a glimpse of something fun and exciting; there was nothing but smoke. On the upper deck, Brook fawned over the black haired woman, Robin, who was sitting near the small garden with a book in her hand. She lifted her face from the book, glancing at the girl who finally came down from the bird's nest. A mouth appeared behind Luka. "Something wrong, Captain-san?"

Luka yawned. "There's nothing to do."

A quick giggled came out of the mouth. "Why don't you play with Doctor-san? Long-nose-kun?" she suggested. She pointed to the infirmary door.

"They are busy."

A small "Hmm..." escaped from the extra pair of lips until Robin thought of other ideas, "Why don't you take a nap, instead? Or relax your body with a bath?"

Luka thought about this. She hasn't had a bath in...who counts?! Well, she stunk anyways from being so close with Zoro and his sweat. And she rather not face her nightmares again with a nap. The choice seemed pretty oblivious.

With a poof, the extra mouth disappeared. "If you need someone to scrub your back, I will always lend you a hand," Robin called as Luka turned her body and left.

She went inside of the ship and headed towards the bathroom. She passed the kitchen; which smelled of cooking and she heard Nami's voice from the inside. Soon she was in front of the bathroom. She turned the doorknob, and walked inside of the room; the same room she entered the night before. Unlike the other time, it wasn't dark or creepy; it felt warm and calm. Everything felt different in the day time.

She undressed her clothing, and threw them on the floor. Her legs drum against the tub as she entered. The water sprayed down onto her body. It was relaxing her body. Her mind cleared, and she could think. A feeling she hasn't felt since this morning.

Her mind drifted from one thought to the next. She leaned into the water and throbbed her hair; thinking about the dream last night. Her stomach lurked. She soon thought about something else, Zoro. Their first meeting. Their first kiss. The time they spent together on the ship. The times he saved her, or vice versa. The times in which she caused him to get into trouble.

He has always been there for her; yet she couldn't say anything about her past; not to him, or to anyone in her crew.

It wasn't the memory, within shocked her, it's from how sudden it came about. She always had to deal with the memory; but it only happens once in every once in awhile; but not three times in the same week. Three times it has happened. This was why her circles under her eyes were becoming more and more apparent. Not even the sleep from last night could vanish the dark circles on her face.

Sooner or later, someone would notice these marks; and her red swollen eyes weren't helping. She could only keep it up for so long.

"No one must know..." she whispered in the steamy tub. She circled the fog on the wall; as if making a contact. She couldn't let others known of her past; they would worried and try to carry her burden...but it was hers, and only hers.

Not even Zoro could help her uncover the scars of her past.

Not something so deep within her heart.

She closed her eyes, and the image appeared; tattooed underneath her eyelids. She gasped, and shook her head. She showered her head under water, and lifted it quickly; spraying the walls behind her.

It was too late.

She knew that.

It couldn't be changed.

Already done.

She sighed, and turned off the water. This wasn't a bit relaxing at all. Instead it was hurting her brain from all of this thinking. She just needed some peace and quiet on this sea...but that was after she found One Piece. Once she achieved the unlimited freedom, she could spend her days worried-free; and maybe, just maybe, the memories wouldn't hunt her brain every setting.

"Luka-sis! Sanji-bro has been hollering for you!" called Franky from the other side of the door.

She kindly smiled. Just like last night, someone must come to knock her out of these horrible thoughts. Robin may be the next one at that door; Luka gently chuckled at her own inner joke. "Coming!" she called without the same joy she always carried. She wiped her face, and gave her mirror self a smile. She pulled on her jean shorts, and buttoned her shirt over her bumps.

Usually she would just walk right out there without clothes once Sanji called for dinner; but tonight just wasn't that night. Plus...she didn't want Sanji losing anymore blood. And Nami might have given her red bumps on her head.

...

Luka ate with the crew. She smiled at how the crew was making rapture without her help. Franky was dancing at the end of the table with Brook playing him 'beats'. Nami growled under her breath and slowly ate her meal; once in a while she would remind the crew that it was dinner and not a party...which caused the crew to cheered and claim that there shall be a party tonight.

Reason being...Pirates always have parties.

"Yay!" cheered Usopp; hitting his glass against Franky's.

"My, my, has been awhile since there been one," excited Brook as he pulled out his guitar once more and started jamming with the others.

Chopper stood up on the table, scattering dishes away, and cheered with the others.

Sanji grinned at them, "Guess I better go get some sake." He turned and left the kitchen.

She smiled at them, but she wasn't feeling like smiling. She felt like slamming her head into the wall numerous times without anyone stopping her. There was even food left on her plate.

At least no one was noticing. Until she turned her head and seen Robin lifting her eyes away from her cup onto Luka. Robin gave a concerned smile; not questioning at all what was going on.

Luka's eye twitched, and she made a show of eating the last bite on her plate; but she just wanted to throw it up. Her stomach lurked at the thought of having any food. She stopped her fork in midair, and dropped it on the plate.

It didn't stall the party. Other than Robin, no one looked her way.

The black-haired teen watched her friends having the time of their lives. She smiled at their funny faced, but on the inside she was hurting. She felt like she was watching from a different universe; separated from the others.

She felt lonely.

Out of place.

Missing.

She sighed and rested her arm on the table. These feelings she has been kept hidden since that fateful day. Every day it was becoming harder and harder to keep them locked inside. She remembered how it was after those events. She was left with nothing. No place to go or to call home. No one to talk to. It was until she came upon a ship in the middle of the ocean that forced her back into reality. She had to continued on with her life, but the burdens still weighted heavenly on her heart.

Coby...

His impossible dream of being a Marine made her remember her own dream. Pirate King. Her promise she made to her brothers; a promise she would not break. And thus was caused her to create a crew.

"Luka. You're drooling," uttered Zoro as he stared into her eyes. She lifted her gazed from the dancing fools on the table and looked at the green-haired. He was sitting in his usual seat next to her and Franky's. His food was consumed and his drink was filled.

Usopp's singing voice reached her ears, "-coming 'round the mountain when she comes~" Chopper copied his lines.

She slurred the drool, and wiped away the remains. Zoro still stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He raised the drink to his lip and emptied his cup of sake. "Why aren't you joining the party?"

Franky raised his cup and cheered with Robin; who only bothered to join since Franky wouldn't stop bugging her. She leaned back in her seat and took a slip of her tea.

Luka paused before answering. She turned her head around, away from Zoro's soul piercing eyes and uttered a single lie. "Chopper has fleas."

"Wh-?! No I don't!" yelped Chopper. His eyes widen, and his fur became itchy. "Ah! I HAVE FLEAS! I HAVE FLEAS!" He scratched his fur and whirled around the table. His tail sways to one side to the other. Tears of fear fell down his face. He knocked down Usopp's drink into his lap in his path; the ice slipped into his overalls.

"ICE! COLD!" he screamed. He quickly stood up in his chair knocking it down onto the ground. Goosebumps formed on his arms, shivering him. Franky laughed at him; even Luka couldn't stay silent, she was balling with laughter. Her chair fell to the ground, and she was still laughing. She held her sides, and Zoro just smiled at her. She was finally back to her old self.

Chopper finally stopped running once he ran into a blockage of Robin's hands. She held him there. "Doctor-san, you do not have any fleas. Wouldn't you have known earlier if you did?"

The reindeer looked at her with huge eyes. "I don't...?" he stated more of a question. He felt his fur, and it wasn't itchy anymore. "I don't!" he exclaimed with a huge smile.

"The ice has melted by now..." pointed out Nami. She held her lips together and tried not to look at the spot on Usopp's overalls. He looked down, and exclaimed. They melted right over his crotch...leaving a huge wet spot.

Usopp grabbed a cloth from Sanji's counter and held it over the spot.

"Guess I'm never going to use that again..." the blonde uttered as he took a drink of his own cup of sake.

Usopp slowly creep out of the room; leaving behind a room full of laughter. He sweat dropped at his friends from behind the door. "YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU!" They continued to roar even harder than before.

"SUPERRR!" Franky knocked his fists on the table; clattering everything on the table. He leaned back with sweat on his face from so many laughs. He took a deep breath and hollered. His voice echoed across the room.

The skeleton clapped his boney hands wildly around in the air. Nami even couldn't help but laugh; she sat her drink down on the table and giggled.

...

The party ended when people started leaving for bed. Luka was one of the last ones out of the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Above her was a thousand stars, and she gazed at them. They were so beautiful and colorful. They lit up the night sky. They were like a color pallet.

And...

So far away.

She reached out her hand wards the sky; hoping to gasp the colorful balls of light. "Ace..."

"Who's that?" a voice questioned behind her. She turned her head and smiled at the green haired. He walked into the light, and sat next to her. "I heard you say that name twice now. Who's that?" His mind raced with possible answers. None came to mind. Ever since they met Luka, they heard nothing of her past...that wasn't related to a red haired pirate named Shanks.

"Oh..." she looked at her fingers. Her lips twitched at what she should say. Numerous things entered her mind. Brother. Protector. Strong. Role Model. Shirtless. Friend. Victim. Dead. Even other things came to her mind about Ace. Finally she settled with something. "Someone I made a promise to..."

Zoro gripped his swords at his side. His face became blank as he patted her shoulders. He unsheathed his sword and laid it across his lap; something he never did without a challenger. "Kuina...that was her name." Luka's eyes became wide as she listened to Zoro. Her eyes glazed across the surface of the metal. "We also made a promise...become the greatest swordsman in the world. I will never surpass her as fate would have it. She...died a day later. I will become the Greatest Swordsman in the World with this in my hand."

Luka's mouth stood ajar. 'Just like Sabo and Ace,' she thought. "She died...?"

"Fate damned her that day. She had fallen down the stairs and...died that morning." He paused and thought about his words. "At that time, I was angry with her and myself. I thought she ran out on our promise."

Her mouth closed and she began to watch the stars again. "Did you ever think it was your fault?"

Zoro looked at her. "Yes," he simply answered. "Many times."

"Oh..."

Zoro clasped his hands. "Luka, if you ever want to talk about it, we are here. We are your crew." And he was always there, by her side.

She knew. They surrounded themselves around her every day, doing the impossible. But...they could never help her with these scars.

"Come on, it's Franky's turn on watch tonight." He stood up and sheathed his sword. He reached his arm out and gently raised Luka up. They leaned on each other and walked slowly back to the cabin.

...

Sanji scrubbed the dishes from the party. He had a strange feeling...something was off. He applied soap into the water and cleaned the plates. He only just started, but he could swear something was different. He raised Luka's plates... "Only a couple?" he questioned as he held her plates. Usually he be overcame by her amount of dirty dishes. He looked down and seen a speck.

"Leftovers...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro and Luka went to bed like everyone else who wasn't on watch. It was Franky's turn on watch tonight. Hours past and soon everyone was asleep. Their bodies turned and twisted in the night.

Only one body wouldn't stay still. The blankets were sweaty. Her mouth moaned and grunted from the dream she was having. Her hand reached and reached, but unable to grasp the object it wanted. Her brows came together and her pupils moved under her eyelid.

Luka was having that dream again. That same one that caused her skin to shiver.

_..._

_Fog mustered around the edges of her vision. She was in the middle of nowhere. The farther away she looked, nothing was there. The sky was clouded with darkness._

_She was alone._

_Shivers went up her sprain and she cuddled herself. Her eyes raced for everything in the distance; her crew, the ship, or anyone. None. They were none. Everyone was gone from this mystery place._

_Laughter._

_That's when she heard it. The wonderful sounds of laughter. They rumbled together, at least three people were laughing._

_Nostalgic._

_Her stomach turned, but she still walked wards the sounds. Maybe it was her crew. Maybe it was someone. Away from this loneliness, she walked forward into the mist. Her feet disappeared with each and every step. When she turned behind, there was nothing. The place she was standing disappeared._

_Her breath became faster as her pace fastens. She passed mist and mist, but never coming to the source of the sounds. She looked right and left, but still nothing has come._

_"Zoro!" she called. No replied but the laughter. "Nami! Usopp! Is that you?! Chopper!" she hollered into the darkness. "This isn't funny!"_

_Silence, then the laughter replayed but louder than before. She ran wards it. Her pants became louder as did the laughter._

_The mist changed into a forest, and she appeared at an opening. She moved the branches away and took a couple steps forward._

_Firelight._

_Contrasted from the darkness, was light; coming from a simple fire. It sat in the middle of the clearing, with three figures surrounding it. The figures sat on the logs, and laughed at each other. Their giggles could be heard from where Luka was._

_On the side was a grown boy. His shoulders hunched over the fire. His face was jolly, as it was missing a tooth, as he lifted his top hat backwards. His back was covered with a blue ripped coat._

_Next to him was another young man with black hair. This one was doubling over laughing. His chest flashed against the campfire. His beaded necklace swung from one side to the other._

_She knew who these people were. The same ones she grew up with. The ones she always knew and loved. "Sabo...Ace..." Luka whispered as she stepped forward wards the campfire. Across from them was...a younger Luka. A wide grin pasted across her face. The farther down Luka looked at her dream self, the bloodier it got._

_Her younger self had bloody hands... Stained red hair. Tattered pants. Bare feet. Dirty face._

_Luka's mouth dropped in horror as she raced forward and grabbed Ace and Sabo. Their faces turned ward her with blood running down their chins. They disappeared before she could touch their shoulders._

_To her horror, everything faded._

_Blackness..._

_Darkness..._

_A flash and the scene changed around her._

_Fire._

_Everywhere._

_Blood spattered all over the ground._

_She looked down...now she was her younger self from before. Her feet were bare as she ran and ran. Her pant tattered from branches in her path._

_"ACE! SABO!" she screamed through the night. Sweat poured down her face. She came upon a cliff. One side was ocean and the other was the fire. Both meant death for her._

_Screams of pain filled the forest. She looked back, and at the water. There was nothing down there that would break her fall._

_She gulped. "ACE! ANYONE!? SABO?!" she screamed once more._

_A figure appeared in the forest's line. He broke through, and fell on the ground. He coughed; blood spurted out of his mouth. His coat was in ruins. He looked up at Luka. His eyes full of emotions that Luka could never figure out. She ran to him; to the fire. "Sabo!" she cried._

_"Luk-a...leave...now..." he moaned._

_Luka wouldn't listen. She stayed. She picked Sabo up, and away from the fire. It was the only thing she could do. Away from the fire._

_"He's...coming for you..." he moaned again._

_She laid him on the ground. Her hands were covered in blood from his chest area. "Your chest..." she gasped._

_Something had pierced through his chest. Right under his shoulder blade. "Leave..."_

_Luka ignored him, and turned looking for a way out. The trees were burning; all paths were blocked. Again, the ocean was the only escapable place. She walked wards the cliff and sighted again for anything that would save them. "Where's Ace?"_

_Sabo violently shook his head and lowered itself to the ground._

_A black figure appeared in the tree lines. Sabo gasped. Luka wasn't even paying attention._

_The next thing Luka knew...she was falling. The last thing she saw...Sabo's bloody face. His blood dripped down onto her face..._

"SABO!" Luka yelled as she raised her head from the pillow. She looked around...this wasn't Windmill Island...she was on her ship. She looked down. Her hands were bloody.

Blood.

Sabo's blood.

She ran into the bathroom, and flooded the sink with water. She looked at herself in the mirror. Specs of blood lined on her cheekbone. She tried wiping it away with her hands, but instead she wiped more blood onto it.

"No..." she pleaded. She engulfed her head in the water, and tried washing the blood away. Her hands were still bloody red.

It was all in her head. It has always been in her head.

She washed and washed...and soon the water turned red... skin piled off of her hands and colored the water.

She would have kept at it but... the water finally stopped. She opened her eyes and stared at her beating red hands. She looked up in the mirror...the same image from yesterday; no blood.

...

Robin lifted a page of her book. "There's the island."

"Finally, we can get some supplies," sighed Nami as she leaned back in her chair.

The black-hair's brows knotted together. Her stomach turned. "It seems like something's going to happen today..."

...

The door opened to the bathroom, and the black-haired girl walked out. She slowly closed the door and took a breath before walking down the hallway. Her hands beat red, but she paid no mind. Her mind focused on one thing...the smell of food. She raced through the hallway, and shot herself through the wooden door. She slammed into Sanji, who was placing dishes on the table.

Clash.

The plate shattered onto the floor. "Sorry," she quickly says. The blond barley paid mind; his gazed was focus on lovely angel from heaven.

"Luka-sama~" he cooed; then he noticed the floor. "No worry, I got this, Mellorine~"

"Stupid Love Cook," insulted Zoro as he walked into the kitchen. "Why do I always have to watch her with you?"

Sanji looked up from the ground and growled at Zoro. "Stupid Marimo! How do you have so much luck being with this angel?!"

"Because unlike you, I can actually get them."

"You bastard!"

"Princess."

"Mosshead."

"Dartboard."

The door opened, and Nami screamed at the two of them. "Stop it! Come on now! Can't this wait till later?"

"Yeah, we are hungry you know," Chopper squealed behind her. His stomach grumbled as he hopped up into his seat.

"Yeah, yeah. It will be just one second," Sanji stated as he dumped the shattered glass into the trash can. He turned around and placed the other dishes on the table.

...

"We finally gotten to the island," Nami stated after they ate.

"Is it safe?" gulped Usopp.

"Looks pretty normal. We can get supplies from there."

"Who's going to stay on the ship?" questioned Sanji.

Behind Luka could say me, Zoro swiped out straws.

"This again?" questioned Brook. "Hopefully this time I get pick~!"

"Matter by fate," uttered Zoro. He held his hand out, all of the straws the same length; on the bottom of some of them were red. There were six colored. "Whoever picks red goes."

Each one of them grabbed a piece. Nami, Sanji, Robin, Luka, Zoro, Franky; all of them gotten red. Luka jumped in the air and held out the red piece of paper. "Yay!"

"Guess I could use this time to search my books," offered Chopper as he turned around with his white paper.

Usopp's smile disappeared and he thought. With Chopper out, then he has nothing to do. No bait for fishing. Guess he could always work in Franky's room.

Everyone scattered and chatted. They still had time before they were close enough to the island. Luka went her own way to Franky. She looked over one shoulder to the other, but he kept moving while he worked. "Luka-sis, can't you leave?" he moaned. He couldn't get any work down with her around.

She moaned and hopped out of the door. Her feet steps across the wooden planks. She couldn't really think of anyone to bug. She yawned, and butted into Chopper. They fell over with Chopper sitting on top of her. Chopper held his head from the collision. "You okay?" he questioned.

There wasn't any answer. He looked down and seen Luka asleep. "Hey! Luka?!" he squealed.

"Doctor-san," Robin appeared behind him.

Chopper gulped from the sudden appearance. "Robin?" he questioned.

Robin looked at him, "Let's get her back to bed. Captain-san looks like she really needs it."

The reindeer looked down at Luka. Her purple circles were apparent as ever. "Eh?!" he squealed. He never noticed those before. They were stained purple as if they would never leave her face.

"She hasn't been sleeping," Robin answered his unspoken answer. "For the last few nights she awoke screaming."

"She has?! Why didn't I hear of this?"

Robin looked at the Doctor kindly with a small smile. "Let's just let her sleep for now, okay Doctor-san?"

He slowly nodded his head. He gotten up from her stomach and transferred to his Human-point; with that, he carried Luka to one of the close beds. He passed others in the crew, and they were curious. As he placed Luka in the bed, he closed the door and everyone was outside waiting for him.

"What happen?" asked Nami.

"She fell asleep," Robin answered for him.

"Out of nowhere?!" exclaimed Franky. "That's not like Luka-sis!"

Zoro's brows rose. All of the matters he seen came to mind as he opened his mouth. "She hasn't exactly been Luka the last week."

Sanji looked at him and thought about that. As others questioned Zoro about what he means; Sanji looked up. "There were even leftovers on her plate." Now everyone was shocked. Leftovers. Luka. Doesn't go together.

Robin's mind flashed to last night when she saw Luka's fork drop to her plate. Robin could remember Luka's face. It was like a shatter piece. All of her smiles...fake compared to that face she made last night.

"She hasn't been sleeping," said Brook. He witness it first-handed couple nights earlier. He tried putting her to sleep, but it didn't seem to work as much as he would have liked.

"She hasn't?" uttered Nami. She raised her hand. Where has she been?! All of this was happening and...Here was there Captain losing her health...

"What type of crew are we!?" squealed Chopper with tears running down his fur. Zoro looked at Brook. His mind put the pieces together from that night. When he looked over and her place was missing.

 


End file.
